Unless You Mean It Like That
by EvilLordMoldyVoldy
Summary: BB. Brennan and Booth go out, and Brennan makes a move Booth isn't sure of. Songfic of Toby Keith's You shouldn't kiss me like this


**Disclaimer: For the fourth time, I still don't own anything. **

**  
Okay… I support this ship, but I don't really like writing it. I am just writing it to get that little plot bunny to stop hopping around in my head. **

**Bolded words (other than these) are song lyrics. The song is "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" by Toby Keith.**

_Italics_** are what is happening presently. **

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"_I cannot believe she did that." Booth thinks as he drives a sleeping Dr. Brennan back to her apartment. "It must have been the beer." _

_Booth stops at a red traffic light, and takes the moment to look over at the said princess. She looks beautiful, even if she is just in a simple pair of jeans. Even if she is drooling on her shoulder. She looks like an angel. Oh, what a fit she would have thrown if she had heard that! Booth reluctantly takes his eyes off of her to look at the road as the light changes to green._

"_But she said it wasn't the beer." The other side of Booth's conscience argued. "She said she meant it. It was just one little kiss…One little amazing kiss." _

_----------------------------------_

**I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time….**

-----------------------------------

"You're leaving in two days." Booth reminded. "Just come out with me tonight. It'll be fun."

"I have so much work to finish up here and-" Brennan ran her hand through her hair, frustrated.

"You need a night away from here." Booth told her. "You need to let your hair down every once in a while. Let it all go."

"I let down my hair a lot." Brennan defended.

"It's a saying!" Booth explained, exasperated. "It means to act more relaxed. To let go of your worries and obligations and just have fun."

"But-"

"No 'Buts'" Booth declared. "Or this time I will tape your mouth closed so that you won't be able to yell 'Kidnap'"

Brennan sighed, knowing she couldn't win. "What do I wear?"

"Just be comfortable." Booth suggested, then continued as he left her office "See you at seven. I'll pick you up from your apartment. You better be there!"

------------------------------------------------

"Where are we?" Brennan asked, stepping out of Booth's truck. "Is this a… bar?"

"No." Booth answered, feigning offense. "It is a club. Come on, the people don't bite…. unless you tell them to."

Brennan's eyes widened "I am not sure that I should be going to a place like th-"

"It's a joke." Booth laughed, leading her through the front door, past the bouncer. "Lighten up."

Brennan looked around, and to her surprise, it actually looked nice. It was not overcrowded and loud like the places Angela took her; actually, it was quite contrary. There was a big dance floor, tables as far as the eyes could see, and a…

"You told me this wasn't a bar." Brennan stated, half-angrily. "You lied."

"No, I didn't" Booth defended himself. "I said it wasn't a bar. I never said it didn't have a bar."

"It has a bar." Brennan folded her arms against her chest. "Doesn't that make it a bar?"

"Look." Booth sighed. "We are here to have fun, get drunk, not have an anthropological discussion on what qualifies a place to be a bar."

Brennan forced a smile. "Get drunk?"

"Hey… Isn't that one of the best way to spend an evening?"

"Not my idea of fun, but it might be nice…"

"Hey" Booth flagged down the bartender. "A virgin Piña Colada and a…"

"Beer…" Brennan cast an odd look at Booth, as the bartender went off to make their orders. "Virgin? You said this was night for having fun and getting drunk."

"For you." Booth explained. "But, you know, I still have to drive you home. What would they think if an FBI agent got pulled over for drunk driving?"

"You should not drink and drive because it is wrong, not because of what everyone thinks." Brennan scolded. "Anthropologically speaking, entire cultures were alienated because they couldn't stand other culture's opinions of them."

"What did I tell you about this 'anthropological' speech?" Booth reminded Brennan. "Hey! I like this song, let's dance!"

Booth dragged her onto to the dance floor without waiting for a response, and to his surprise, she actually smiled. She put one arm on his shoulder and the other grasped his other hand. He placed his free hand on her waist, then they danced like preteens at their first dance.

-------------------------

"_It was amazing." Booth thinks. "She was a completely different person when she didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders. I always knew there was a side of her she didn't want to show. A human side of her."_

**------------------------------------**

**There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity  
**

**------------------------------------------**

Booth spun Brennan around, and she fell into his arms, giggling like a little child. It was a pure form of happiness and naivety that Booth knew was hiding underneath her tough exterior, a part of her that she was required to hide. She grinned up at Booth, and without any warning or preamble, she stood on the tips of her toes and pressed their lips together. Booth froze for a moment, and resisted all urges to kiss her back. He pulled his face away from hers, and her smile drooped slightly.

"What are you doing?" Booth asked her seriously.

"I thought I made that pretty obvious." She tried to kiss him again, but he backed away. The old Brennan slowly began returning to her body.

"Why?" Booth questioned. "Why would you kiss me you don't feel like that?"

"You don't have to have an emotional connection to someone in order to kiss them." Brennan stated with a know-it-all tone.

"But you shouldn't." Booth sighed. "Unless you mean it."

------------------------------------------

_Those were the longest seconds of Booth's life. He wanted with every fiber in his being to kiss her back, to show her how he felt, but he knew it was wrong. Or at least that is what Booth is telling himself. He could have cheated himself out of a great relationship and a great kiss in one instant. _

------------------------------------------

**You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around**

---------------------------------------

Brennan looked up at him. "What if I do mean it?"

A jolt of electricity shot through Booth. "Then you would have done something while you were sober."

"Or maybe." Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck. "Beer was the courage I needed."

"Your judgment is impaired." Booth said, to himself as well as Brennan. "You can't make clear decisions."

"Sir," A man cut in. "May I ask you girlfriend for a dance?"

"I just work with her." Booth told him, smiling at Brennan. "It is up to her whether or not she wants to dance."

"I'm sorry." Brennan apologized to the man. "I am enjoying this dance too much to leave."

"Partners?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow. He turned around and walked away, muttering under his breath "Yeah, right…"

Booth just resumed dancing with Brennan, pretending as if the kiss had never happened. Brennan gave an uncharacteristically girlish giggle as the man walked off the dance floor angrily. Booth forced a smile, but he still couldn't forget it.

-------------------------------------------

_Booth pulls the car into a parking space, and glances over at the sleeping beauty. She smiled in her sleep, looking more relaxed than ever before. Booth doesn't want to wake her up, so he pauses and just watches her. He didn't think that one sentence could change his life and make his life a hundred-no a thousand- times happier, but Brennan always has had a way with him._

_-------------------------------------------_

**They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again**

**------------------------------------------**

All eyes were on Booth and Brennan as they dominated the dance floor, as though there was no outside world. They spun around the floor, occasionally doing a dramatic dip or a fancy turn. It was as though they were dancing across the clouds.

"I'm sorry," Brennan apologized, as the music changed to a slow song. "If I had known, I never would have kissed you."

"I just don't want you to make a mistake that you are going to regret." Booth paused. "What about tomorrow? What will you think when you wake up tomorrow and remember tonight?"

Brennan just smiled shyly. "I'll still feel the same in the morning."

--------------------------------------------

_Booth lightly pushes on Brennan's shoulder and she slowly lifts her head. She glances over at Booth. _

"_Is it morning yet?" She asks him. _

"_No, the sun doesn't some up for another six hours."_

"_I can wait, then." Brennan comments, making Booth wonder, as he walks her up to her apartment. _

_-----------------------------------------_

**Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know**

_-----------------------------------------_

Booth glanced up at her. "Do you really mean it?"

"Just ask me in the morning." She escorted him back to his chair, and she took another sip of her beer. She yawned lightly, tired from her night out.

Booth flagged down the bartender, paid the tab, and walked her out to his truck. He opened her door for her and she sat down. Brennan yawned again and rested her head against the window, as Booth situated himself in . He started the car and began to pull out of the parking lot, and he noticed that Brennan had already fallen asleep. He laughed to himself as he drove off.

------------------------------------------

_Booth wakes up to the sound of an alarm clock blaring. He glances around, and it takes him a moment, but he realizes that he is lying on the sofa in Brennan's apartment. He slowly stands up, and begins walking towards the kitchen, when he feels two arms wrap around him from behind._

_He turns to her, and he doesn't want to ask what she is waiting for, afraid of the response. The devil and angel on his shoulders are too busy arguing, and he doesn't know what to do, so he just leans forward, kissing her tenderly on the lips. She opens her mouth for him in response, wrapping her arms around his neck. Booth pulls back for a second, and Brennan looks at him questioningly, wondering if she had done something wrong. He smiles at her._

"_Is that a yes?" _

-------------------------------------------

**The end. **

**I just don't feel like writing more… **

**It is 2 AM, so I apologize again for my errors. **

**And I hope you enjoyed my one and only BB fanfic. **


End file.
